projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pirate's Guide to Combat
A Pirate's Guide to Combat is a common book dropped by Pirate Elites. It is asked by Merchants in the quest "Cover To Cover". Text A Pirate's Guide to Combat "Without victory, a pirate is no pirate at all. He is but deck cleaner, doomed to walk the plank." - Captain Ramsey the Red Every pirate needs to understand one thing about the profession: there will be battle. Calling yourself a pirate and never swinging a sword is oxymoronic. At some point in your duty you will be called upon to do what is right, necessary, and downright glorious. You will kill and take what is yours. In order to be the best pirate you can be, you'll need to master the art of combat. Merely being able to swing a sword or an axe is not enough. You must become a master. Mastering Your Weapon First and foremost, you need to develop a relationship with your weapon. A pirate's weapon is his tool for any and all things. He will hunt with it, kill with it, and defend his life if necessary with it. Choosing the right weapon is crucial to being successful in combat. There are various types of weapons out in the world. Most pirates choose the axe. Simple, but effective. An axe can deal out a great deal of damage and allows you to hack your foe up before they even know what hit them. However, axes are a bit...brutish. They lack charm and flare. This is where swords come in. Swords come in various types from hefty two handed swords to the swift scimitar. A word has personality. When your opponent eyes your sword he should feel a pulse of fear in his veins. Swords are my personal favorite. I always recommend to my students a scimitar. These weapons profive fast, proficient, and deadly attacks against almost any foe. If you find yourself the more sneaky type, I would suggest a bow or a dagger. Bows are great for fighting at range and picking your enemy off at a distance. The catch here is that you'll need to be quite accurate and proficient for the weapon to be effective. Daggers will require you to get up close to your enemy unnoticed, but can yield high damage when attacking from behind. Whatever weapon you choose, own it, become one with it, It will be your friend till the day yu die. Mastering Yourself Choosing a weapon is not enough. You'll also need to master yourself. This involves perfecting the art of managing your health, and keeping an eye on your stamina. When going into battle, always keep with you potions and bandages to tend your wounds. Do not be a fool and think you'll come out unscathed. Only an apprentice at combat goes in unprepared. You'll also need to keep a keen eye on your stamina. Using hefty weapons and going all in on your opponent will wear you down fast. Make sure to manage your energy for a long battle. Mastering Your Enemy Last but not least, you'll need to know your enemy. Not all enemies are the same and each type will provide a various challenge. Whatever the foe however, you'll need to master blocking, dodging, and anticipating your opponent's attacks. Dodging is quite effective but must be timed correctly. you'll need to learn your opponent's timing and place your dodges accordingly. Blocking can also be effective but you'll need to use the right weapon and make an informed decision as to whether you should block or dodge. All in all, experience will be the greatest teacher. Go out in the world and be fearless in battle. Master your weapon, yourself, and you enemy. Become the greatest pirate there ever was. Category:Books Category:Lore Category:Quest Items